Most diaper rash occurs due to buttocks region contaminated by feces and urine. Diaper rah occurs around annus because of ammonia released from urine by the action of urea degradation bacteria from feces or because of irritation by feces, and it is characterized by rubefaction, blister and superficial ulcer. In particular, in case of female infants, since they are weak in immunity compared to adults, and moreover, vulva is structurally closer to annus, it is likely to result in vulvar infection.
In case of paper diaper used widely currently, exterior vinyl cover does not allow leakage of moisture, and this is the same as window-blocked bathroom, thereby leading to fungal and bacterial multiplication. In particular, infants have to use diaper for a certain amount of period, and due to weak skin, despite of parents' continuous observation, rash should be repeated. Thus, whenever rash occurs, inconvenience of applying cream, ointment and spread of powder cannot be avoided.
Further, even in case of wet tissue for infants that have been widely used up to the present, as its main component is water, there has no special action other than cleaning.
The inventors of the present invention have conducted studies to prepare sanitary materials which have cleaning function while relieving itch due to various skin diseases and also diaper rash due to waste of infants. As the result, the inventors discovered that when herb medicine extract is spread on skin-contacting pad of diaper or is formulated into wet tissue, the herb medicine contained brings an effect of relieving skin irritation at the time of urination and bowel movement while cleaning the skin, and based on this, completed the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a composition for sanitary materials, which protects skin of infants at the time of evacuation, by using herb medicine component effective for prevention and treatment of diaper rash.